


Love In The Mountain

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [26]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Coming Untouched, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Creampie, Day 27, Don't copy to another site, King Thorin, M/M, Size Difference, Writers month 2019, belly bulge, celebration, one year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Writer’s Month Day 27Trope Prompt: CelebrationFandom: The HobbitPairing: Thorin Oakenshield/Bilbo Baggins





	Love In The Mountain

The mountain was a flurry of activity, music and loud voices echoing throughout the vast halls as the people of Erebor and Dale celebrated the one-year anniversary of the Battle that won them back the mountain and almost took the lives of their King and his heirs. The company of Thorin Oakenshield were sticking close together that night, all except for two of their members but no one was concerned, after all the King and his consort were celebrating in their way and best left alone. 

All the cheerful noises of the celebration were dulled and ignored in the royal chambers as the King was fixed on dragging sweet little noise from his consort who was sprawled out on the bed below him. 

“T-Thorin,” Bilbo mewled almost helplessly as his hips rocked against the Dwarf’s hand, taking the King’s thick fingers deeper into himself. 

“I love watching you take what you need amrâl,” Thorin crooned as he smoothed his free hand over Bilbo’s milky white thigh, pressing the Hobbit’s leg further to the side and he adjusted the angle of his wrist making Bilbo keen loudly as he clutched at Thorin’s forearms. 

“I- I need more, please Thorin, please.” Bilbo panted out, forcing himself to stay still and clench down around Thorin’s fingers. The Hobbit looked up at the King with wide eyes, flushed cheeks and swollen lips causing Thorin’s cock to leak a bead of pre-cum as arousal shot like fire through his veins. 

“Are you sure Bilbo?” Thorin asked slowly, knowing how much the size difference between him and his lover was even if he had three of his thick, calloused fingers knuckle deep inside of his consort at the moment. 

“I am, more than anything else… I’ve been ahem practicing when you were busy.” Bilbo admitted, tone shy as he bit his lower lip as his rosy cheeks turned a deeper shade.

“Oh, you have, have you?” Thorin’s voice went darker as mental images of his consort mewling and writhing on their bed as he pleasured himself sprung into his mind. 

“Please Thorin, it’s been a year.” Bilbo was close to begging as he rocked down against Thorin’s fingers again unable to stop himself and he cried out as the King curled his fingers just right making him see stars. 

“We’ll go slow, but today is a day of celebration.” Thorin caved as his cock twitched visibly at the thought of finally being buried inside of his consort. 

“Indeed it is,” Bilbo smiled even if he gasped a touch when Thorin removed his fingers and picked up their bottle of oil. Bilbo bit his lower lip and scooted back up to the head of the bed and while looking at Thorin from under his eyelashes he slipped his hands into the hollows of his knees and pulled his legs apart. 

Thorin growled lightly at the sight of his consort’s shining, clenching hole and his cute little cock erect against his stomach and dripping in a clear display of his consort’s arousal. Thorin made sure each inch of his cock was coated with the oil before he slotted himself between Bilbo’s pale thighs, he placed one large hand on Bilbo’s left ass cheek, tugging it off to the side and with his other hand he lined his cock up to his consort’s entrance. 

“Are you sure?” Thorin asked breathlessly, the head of his thick cock pressing at the Hobbit’s puckered hole and Bilbo simply leaned up and kiss Thorin. Thorin kissed back as he began to ease his cock into his consort. Bilbo lost hold of his legs and tangled his dainty fingers into Thorin’s dark mane of hair, slinging his legs around his lover’s broad hips and clung to Thorin as he was spread open around the King’s thickness. 

It took everything Thorin had in him to go as slow as he was, Bilbo was insanely hot and tight around him as he slowly inched his length into his consort. Bilbo moaning into his mouth and clinging to him as he was only made Thorin determined to go as slow as his Hobbit needed. 

Bilbo was the one to break the kiss, it happened the moment he felt the touch of the King’s balls settle against his ass. Bilbo panted desperately for breath as he looked between them and moaned loudly at the sight of Thorin’s cock fully inside of him, forcing his stomach to bulge out. 

“Look at you,” Thorin said in reverence as he smoothed his calloused hands over Bilbo’s soft skin, taking care when he touched the Hobbit’s bulging stomach and he gave a shallow roll of his hips watching as his cock shifted under Bilbo’s skin and the accompanying whimper that fell from Bilbo’s lips. 

“I’m so full of you my love,” Bilbo breathed out in amazement as he let his weak legs fall from Thorin’s hips onto their bed as Thorin began to shallowly thrust into him. Bilbo dragged his fingers down Thorin’s back; moaning unashamedly as he took each thrust the King was giving into him. Each one was longer and deeper than the previous one and all thoughts were emptied from Bilbo’s mind as he held onto his lover who was breathing something in Khuzdul into his ear, sounding as wrung out as Bilbo felt. 

Bilbo wasn’t sure how long they stayed like this, tangled together so intimately, moving against each other and whispering sweet nothings. It could have been minutes or hours but soon Bilbo was wailing with pure pleasure as his world exploded around him when Thorin shifted just right and that added pressure on his prostate was all the Hobbit needed. 

Thorin stilled as he stared down at the debauched and blissed-out sight of his consort below him, body impossibly tight around his cock and eyes fluttering as his flushed chest rose and fell with little gasps of air. Thorin leaned down to bury his face in Bilbo’s neck as he snapped his hips forward once, twice and then he was moaning almost as loud as Bilbo had wailed as his orgasm washed over him. Thorin jerked his hips slightly as his consort’s walls squeezed every last drop of his release out of his release. Thorin couldn’t help but collapse down onto his lover, huffing out when Bilbo began to stroke his hair and use his limbs to hug him close.

“That was… Amazing,” Bilbo breathed out sounding like he had just fought a battle but there was happiness lacing the words.

“Amrâl, you…” Thorin couldn’t find the right words to complete the sentence but Bilbo seemed to understand as he tugged at his hair just enough to have Thorin raise his head so they could share a kiss. 

When their kiss broke, Thorin propped himself up enough to watch as he slowly pulled out of his consort. Bilbo whined and whimpered as he felt empty and a wet rush of cum escaped from his gaping hole. Thorin watched his cum trickle out of his lover’s gaping hole and his flaccid cock gave a valiant twitch at the sight. 

“We’ve made quite the mess it seems,” Bilbo, commented as he blushed brightly when he saw how he was leaking Thorin’s cum. 

“It suits you,” Thorin smirked before laughing when Bilbo glared at him and whacked his arm. Thorin curled around his consort and swept him into another kiss, this was the best celebration Thorin could have wished for.


End file.
